F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest F2RP version is v1.1. The downloadable version has been silently updated many times since the original v1.1 release on January 13, 2008. The first v1.1 release came with mandatory patches in the form of script files, which have subsequently been moved into the main installer. The current version of v1.1 is dated February 22, 2008. If you downloaded v1.1 before February 22, 2008, you do not have the latest version. Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game disc Unpatched The Restoration only works with an unpatched (also known as "1.0", shown on the title screen) version of Fallout. This also means you cannot install the Restoration if you have installed Killap's unofficial Fallout patch. Also, if you had a previous version of F2RP installed, you should make a new Fallout installation. Otherwise, parts of the old F2RP version can cause problems. If the original CD you have is pre-patched (which would show anything but "1.0" on the title screen after an installation), you need to remove all patching manually before installing the Restoration. To revert to 1.0 you need to change some lines in the file "fallout2.cfg" in your Fallout directory. Search for the lines "Critter_patches" and "Master_patches". In both of these, after the equals sign put the full location of the "data" folder in your Fallout directory, like "C:\Program Files\BlackIsle\Fallout2\data". Now save the fallout2.cfg file, and then erase "Patch000.dat" from your Fallout directory. Installation type The Restoration works with both "minimal" and "humongous" installations. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to Killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. Post-Installation Fixes After a successful install of the Restoration, there are still some things that may have to be done for everything to work correctly. Savegames You cannot use savegames made with earlier versions of F2RP, or without F2RP. After you install F2RP, you must start a new game. Fixes The v1.1 installer contains bugs related to the encounter rate, melee knockback, and other engine glitches. Because of this, there is a set of fixes not included in the main F2RP installer. You must install one of these fixes (the right one for your system) after installing F2RP v1.1. Fixes for http://www.killap.net/fallout2/expansion/fixes/Windows_NT-XP-VISTA.rar Windows 2000/2003/XP/Vista Fixes for http://www.killap.net/fallout2/expansion/fixes/Windows_95-98-ME.rar Windows 95/98/ME Download and extract the three files to your main Fallout2 directory (Fallout 2 folder) overwriting the 3 files already there. art_cache_size For some people, the Restoration 1.1 crashes when using the elevators in the EPA. To fix this, you have to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, like "art_cache_size=255" or more. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named "proto" (within the Fallout game directory), should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The installer should take care of this, but sometimes doesn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. Fixes by Nevill During one of Killap's long periods of absence, on March 9, 2008, http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/profile.php?mode=viewprofile&u=16818 Nevill from the http://www.nma-fallout.com/ NMA forums went ahead and fixed many bugs and errors in F2RP v1.1 dated February 22. Nevill's fixes can be found here: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=40590&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=999 In-Game Fixes If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, 1. Launch game and when you're in the menu 2. Ctrl+Alt+Del 3. "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" 4. You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" 5. Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." 6. Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe Other mod compatibility F2RP only works with the mods included in the F2RP installer. No other mods are safe to use together with F2RP. For example, "talking head mod for Cassidy" will make Cassidy's heart pills stop working, and the http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/B-team_mod B-Team mod will make his armor appearance stop working. Current bugs These are bugs in the February 22 release of v1.1. Don't report bugs unless you know you have a proper installation of this release (with all fixes and without any optional mods). UNCONFIRMED: There is a "Error" dialogue option in EPA with the doctor or the science hologram - can't remember which one. UNCONFIRMED: you get "Gravedigger" for digging up the Mordino's stash that Myron points out. UNCONFIRMED: In file vcconnar.msg is missing line 203 so error occurent in Connors from Vault Villiage dialog. UNCONFIRMED: EPA does go dark at night while inside. UNCONFIRMED: Primitive village: I had 5 regular spears and about 15 knives on me and the warrior wouldnt accept them. However, when I dropped some knives, so I would have the exact number of items in my inv, the quest worked just fine. UNCONFIRMED: Primitive village: The Damn Sulik walked off the map. CONFIRMED: You can pick up the car trunk, which will later lead to crashing. CONFIRMED: If you talk to the ghoul in Gecko, everyone will think you've fixed the reactor. CONFIRMED: When you open the gate to the slaves in the Slaver's camp, they sometimes never realize they're free. Also, sometimes the gate refuse to open after you have unlocked it. Leaving and re-entering the map fixes that. (XP, no optional mods, English Humongous 1.0 + v1.1-Feb22+fixes) CONFIRMED: I can't open Hakunin's chest, I can't do anything with it. I provoke Hakunin to attack me, he runs out, I try to open the chest - no message, no result. CONFIRMED: Hakunin's script misses a check if he actually sees you before entering the combat mode. This results in endless combat (if you hit him, for example) similar to the behavior of unpatched holy people. CONFIRMED: Anna's Diary misses a description when looked at. CONFIRMED: The robot in Klamath is no longer hostile if you end combat (leave the map or just hide). CONFIRMED: I forgot if I mentioned Slim Picket bartering bug, but it never hurts to repeat. When you try to barter for the key, the dialogue is displayed atop the bartering screen. CONFIRMED: I play with the Jinxed trait and critical misses with all sorts of outcomes are a common occurance. And I play Ironman, so I get to see Kaga quite often. And almost every time he misses and drops his weapon and then just stand there, doing nothing. Does he have an unarmed skill? CONFIRMED: The trap on the door to Vic's Hut says "name (fails to disarm/ disarm) the trap" while all other traps says You. CONFIRMED: In Nikki's dialogue after placing a bet the option "You Nikki?" leads to Node999 instead of Node010, ending the dialogue prematurely. CONFIRMED: The playing machines in the "Desperado" (the ones that 'talk') are sometimes giving error messages. CONFIRMED: I killed Skeeter for the car part. Now the ghoul's in the reactor and those who guard The Brain are hostile while others are not. CONFIRMED: Lynette promised to grant me Citizenship if I solve the problem with the reactor, but never did. While not a bug per se (and this is how it should be according to the Per's Guide), I find it somewhat illogical. CONFIRMED: There are TONS of typos in the expansion material. Mostly, it's punctuation (missing dots at the end of sentenses, missing spaces) and sometimes a phrase is repeated twise. I correct everything I notice and can list the files which I corrected if killap is intererested.